Gelwen the High Elf
by Maros-song
Summary: This is the tale of a Gelwen the princess of the High elf kingdom. When the infamous League of Shadows and the Light gain interest in their country the Justice League and their side-kicks come to the rescue! Not without your usual drama filled teenage conflicts and love between a side-kick and princess. Yup, just your everyday life as the team of Young Justice. Robin/OC and AU-ish.
1. Gelwen the High Elf

**Taking a sort break for Risky Business due to writers block and decided I would final work on a project I've been planning for a few months.**

**ALSO HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY TO MY AMERICAN HOMIES**

'**MURICA FUCK YEAHHHHHHH**

**Alright well anyways YEAHHHH FOR FREEDOM**

**That is all.**

**Peace to your homies yo**

* * *

_This is the magical tale of the Elven princess Gelwen Gelrin of the High elf kingdom._

_She was a spunky and energetic as a child; which is not the proper personality of a princess. But none the less she was her parents pride and joy. As she grew older the princess became more responsible but kept the un-lady like personality. In her free time she would be pulling pranks on the unsuspecting nobles; in her defense for being rich rude snobs, or sneaking out in the middle of the night to practice magic and fighting. This displeased her parents greatly for becoming so rebellious. _

_The proper edict for a princess was as cliché as what you might imagine; don't speak until spoken to, never raise your voice, have a smile on your face and stay lady like even in the most extreme situation._

_And of course the most important; Never ever raise a finger NEVER._

_This was a rule that must be broken ever opportunity you receive! _

"What were you thinking Gelwen, doing that to your potential fiancé!"

"Oh calm down Father, he was just asking for it! Did you hear what he said about my friend Thanneth? No one and I mean NO ONE will say something so rude and get away with it!"

"Gelwen what you did was wrong! Rivaldir was an excellent prince, and your _"friend" _is merely a servant girl! Rivaldir is a handsome young man and you should be grateful that this arranged marriage is being planned with such a nice boy!"

"Well what about _my _feelings Father? I guess they just don't matter since I am just a terrible princess in your eyes. I can do great things, have you seen me in an actual fight before? I am a good fighter Father and I can help others! Mother, please, help me convince him!"

A woman in her mid forties sighed from across the room and stood up from the stool she was sitting on. As she walked across the room to the two bickering family members you couldn't help but stare at her. Her movements were graceful and smooth; almost as if she was floating. She held her head high and sifted her attention to her Husband; the king of the High elf kingdom. Her face was smooth and wrinkle free. You could hardly notice the few gray hairs that were slowly appearing in her smooth blonde colored hair.

"Dearest, she is a young girl. She wants to come to terms with herself and understand who she truly is. Remember how you were when you were a young prince? You would do anything to get my attention, even beat up any male that approached me."

"Well that was different; I was doing it to get what I desired. My lovely Queen that I love and cherish today." The young princess turned her head away from the affection the two adults were showing to each other. There is a kid in the room, come on guys get your act together! After a few minutes of the adults cooing to each the king forgot about what happened that afternoon involving a certain prince and a super epic fist-fight if I don't say so myself!

The two adults turned their attention back to Gelwen. "Well… I suppose you can get away with a warning this time, but if this behavior is shown again with the prince you will receive punishment. Am I understood Gelwen?" It was always amusing to see how the king melted in front of the queen even after so many years of marriage.

"Of course Father, it won't happen again." The king ended up not seeing the small smirk on the girls face and the queen didn't pay attention to it.

_My name is Gelwen Genrin; princess of the High Elven kingdom. I am 13 years old and I'm in a arranged marriage with a filthy, good for nothing prince. _

_Challenge Accepted._

* * *

**YAY FIRST CHAPTER/PROLOUGE/WHATEVER COMPLETE!**

**I wanted to make it seem like a story or diary kinda thing, not sure how it turned out but I hope you like it! **

**I'll reveal Gelwen's parents names in the next chapter. Also you will be hearing about her father and Gelwens appearances.**

**Feel free to review and favorite! I'm never sure about how something comes out so having someone give feedback is great! Also if you are a fan/reader of Risky Business and have some ideas for future chapters then I would love you forever and ever and you can have my first born! Okay well maybe not THAT but still I would really appreciate it. **

**Have a lovely freedom day! **


	2. AN

**ALRIGHT hellooo everyone Maros-song or used to be Maros-sad-song here.**

**Just throwing in a quick little note saying that this story is being put on hold for a bit.**

**Now that school is coming up I'm not going to have a lot of time to write. I will try and update as much as possible but I don't know about where and when that will be taking place….**

**Thanks for reading and stay toned!**

**~Maros-song**


End file.
